bleachchroniclesofthesoulfandomcom-20200214-history
Vizard
Vizard The Visored (ヴァイザード, vaizādo) pronounced in English as "VIGH-zurhd". Originally thought to be translated as Vizard (仮面の軍勢, kamen no gunzei; lit. masked army), is a group of Shinigami that have acquired Hollow powers. Basic Information The Visored are the antithesis to the Arrancar as Shinigami who have obtained Hollow powers. Having begun as Shinigami, the Visored appear entirely Human and bar those times where they are using their powers are indistinguishable from ordinary Shinigami. To gain access to their Hollow powers, a Visored dons a Hollow mask. This allows them to augment their Shinigami abilities with Hollow powers, as well as giving them access to some of the more generic Hollow abilities. Their spiritual pressure likewise changes into a mix of Hollow and Shinigami. This process of donning one's Hollow mask is referred to as Hollowfication. Visored have been shown to be former captain and lieutenant Shinigami. They are considered criminals by the Soul Society for committing the ultimate taboo of acquiring Hollow powers; their status as former leaders of Soul Society also marks them as traitors. The Visored haven't shown any sort of hierarchy, preferring a loose-knit organization. However, the current pseudo-leader is''' Ayumi Hikari'. Even after the events that made them outlaws by Soul Society 100 years ago, the Visored bear no ill will toward the Gotei 13, but they prefer not to consider themselves allies of the former organization they belonged to either. Appearance '''Hollow Mask': The Hollow mask which covers the head. Unlike the masks of the Arrancars, the masks of the Visoreds are undamaged. The Visored remain in complete control while wearing their masks. The Visored use their Hollow powers to augment their existing Shinigami abilities, granting them massive increases in speed, stamina, and strength. The only known side effect in donning their Hollow masks is the specific time limit, which varies from user to user. Fortunately, there is a remedy to this problem: Training (but to what extent is currently unknown); The factors influencing the limits of the masks are still unclear. Every time their masks are used, the Visored's voices echo as a consequence of both their normal voice and their inner Hollow's voice speaking simultaneously. Powers and Abilities Enhanced Speed: Visored gain a great boost in their speed while Hollowfied. Enhanced Strength: The Visored have great strength while using their masks. Cero: The Visoreds can fire Ceros just like the Arrancars. Though their origins of Arrancar and Visored differ, the may essentially be the same. Power Augmentation: With the acquisition of the mask through the subjugation of one's inner Hollow, Visored gain access to an additional and separate source of power - aside from the Shinigami powers they already possess - Hollow powers. The accumulation of both powers greatly augments their powers beyond what a Shinigami and/or Hollow alone would be capable of. Members of the Visored drastically increase their combat abilities by donning their masks and hollowfying. The length of time they can remain hollowfied varies with each person. Mask Protection: Body damage can seemingly be ignored while wearing their masks, as demonstrated by Ichigo's Hollow during his unwilling transformations. Reiryoku Enhancement: Visored have dual spiritual power of both Shinigami and Hollow, which enhances their abilities. The Visored's Zanpakutō function in the same manner as those of standard Shinigami. Hollow Control A Vizard can consume other spirits to enhance the strength of his inner-hollow. this is a forbidden practice! The dangers of the hollow becoming too strong can and often do result in the shinigami side losing dominance, and the Vizard hollowfying completely.